


为什么每个沙雕网友皮下都是大佬

by YILICEHAI (PlutoCandy)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/YILICEHAI
Summary: 中森青子意外为怪盗与侦探两人牵线搭桥.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 9





	为什么每个沙雕网友皮下都是大佬

**Author's Note:**

> （和同学聊着聊着突然就开了这个沙雕脑洞.）  
> （很沙雕很沙雕很ooc看完笑笑就好.）

**One.**  
天知道是谁给江户川柯南一连充了三个月的某社交软件会员。  
“啊啦，也许是谁充值的时候填错账号了吧，”灰原哀漫不经心道，“反正这个软件没有内置退款功能，工藤君你就先安心用着吧。”  
此提议当即遭到自认为光明磊落从不欠人情的关东名侦探的严词拒绝。

**Two.**  
反正自己也不怎么用这个软件的会员功能，就当是谁人傻钱多给软件公司捐钱了吧。  
三个月前的江户川柯南还是此般自我安慰的。  
然后在第四个月灰原哀无意间发现江户川的账号似乎开了自动续费。  
“什么情况？？？”

**Three.**  
“嘴上说着不要，身体倒是很诚实嘛，侦探君。”  
“灰原你从哪里听来的这种奇奇怪怪的句子啊！”  
小学生形态的工藤新一在随口抱怨完灰原哀的毒舌后，以无比自然的手速打开了该软件的交互界面。

**Four.**  
虽然被女科学家半月眼鄙视，但该用的会员功能还是要用。  
“我就是单纯在调查是谁钱多到闲得慌而已。”  
——以上言论来自一本正经将自己的真香行为一笔带过的江户川柯南。

**Five.**  
灰原哀第N次对着软件上显示的好友名片陷入沉思。  
“江户川，你过来给我解释一下你这中二病晚期风格的背景图片是怎么回事。”  
“难道不是因为灰原你一直抱怨我以前那个直男式低分辨率球赛背景所以我才用会员功能重新自定义的吗？”  
“哦，那现在我希望你赶紧换回去。”

**Six.**  
好像高二生/小一生不包含于中二病的发病人群里？  
默默关闭软件并打算给江户川柯南搞个脑部核磁共振的女科学家如是想。  
“还不如先发个求助贴。”

**Seven.**  
“「如何才能让好友更换他的非主流名片背景？」”  
“这简单啊，把他号盗了不就成了？”  
某技术型怪盗.实际皮下为黑羽快斗.非常没有带脑子的解决方案得到了中森青子毫不留情的一个爆栗。

**Eight.**  
“青子可是找你来给我的这位列表帮忙的哦！不是让笨斗搅浑水的！”  
来自青梅的言语警告叠加暴力胁迫成功唤起了黑羽快斗的求生欲。

**Nine.**  
“额、那个……”黑羽快斗僵硬地转头看向中森青子。  
“嗯？”  
“这个背景有什么毛病吗？”  
中森青子当场表演如何给竹马来一计漂亮的肘击。  
“他居然敢用怪盗基德当背景！那个坏蛋小偷！”  
所以今天的警部女儿也在什么都不知道的情况下准确KO了罪魁祸首，good job。

**Ten.**  
“不不不青子你这是以偏概全！”  
在黑羽快斗忍痛捂着腮帮子的好心教导之下终于意识到自己不应该干涉素昧平生的网友的选择权的中森青子决定上交列表大佬的账号。  
“我才不想认识这种看不起怪盗基德的人——”  
继续讲下去再旺盛的求生欲都救不了您嘞，被中森青子正义制裁的怪盗大人。

**Eleven.**  
为什么青子会对该列表大佬佩服得五体投地，这是一个值得思考的问题。  
黑羽快斗一边念叨一边点进了对方的主页。  
“这是……‘如何提纯并分离实验产物中的同分异构体组分？’”  
五分钟后他决定将大佬主页里的所有硬核科研技术流视频都刷一遍。  
技术型选手嘛，光看看她不露脸的硬核首页置顶视频黑羽快斗都觉得赏心悦目。

**Twelve.**  
“新的好友申请？”  
瞥了眼消息提醒弹窗的科学家一眼就相中了对方的黑桃Ace头像。  
与此同时，灰原对他沙雕气息爆表的网名提出异议。

**Thirteen.**  
幸好在屏蔽对方动态之前，灰原哀习惯性地匆匆浏览了一遍他的主页。  
然后被对方毫无破绽的魔术视频吸引，并打算将其引荐给隔壁的中二病末期名侦探。

**Fourteen.**  
“请问您是通过什么途径知道我的？”  
“啊啊是好友推荐啊。”  
“什么原来您也打算盗号？我也是这么考虑的……”  
不是大佬/不想盗号就聊不到一块儿，皮下宫野志保/皮下怪盗基德达成了初步共识。

**Fifteen.**  
“啊咧咧，原来灰原你很早就开始用这个软件上传科普视频了吗？”  
萌新.工藤新一.虚心求教.仍然在探索更多的软件功能.终于发现了个人主页视频分组设置。  
五星评级用户灰原哀怜悯性质地看了看抱住手机一脸兴奋的江户川柯南。  
“说起来我前几天认识了一个沙雕网友——我想你应该会感兴趣，等下给你发个推荐用二维码。”  
“额……什么是沙雕网友？”

**Sixteen.**  
哦。  
沙雕网友。  
沙雕网名。  
“‘没有甜食与小可爱就拒绝夜间高风险工作的咕咕咕本体’？？？”  
“这破软件都不限制昵称字数的吗？”

**Seventeen.**  
“您好，我很喜欢您主页上的魔术视频，可以向您请教几个问题吗？”  
“当然可以～”  
“那，请问怎么称呼您？”  
“emm…咕咕精？”  
所以说为什么要取这么一个奇怪的名字啊——

**Eighteen.**  
“侦探君。”  
“怎么了灰原？”  
“你最近有点朝着网瘾少年发展的趋势啊。”  
“诶、才没有！”  
两三分钟后，江户川柯南与手机一同消失在了灰原哀的视线范围内。

**Nineteen.**  
今天的名侦探柯南也沉迷于社交软件无法自拔呢。  
灰原哀抽了抽嘴角，腹诽着天涯何处无芳草何必单恋一沙雕。  
不，主要问题是本来还简洁明了的网名被某侦探改成了沙雕画风，女科学家表示她忍不了这一定都是那个黑桃Ace传染的。

**Twenty.**  
嗯，没错，事情确实是灰原想的那样。  
皮下为黑羽快斗的沙雕网友成功凭借最强技术流魔术视频get到了江户川柯南的注意力并藉此大幅降低了死神小学生出现在案发现场的次数。  
“灰原。”江户川柯南挂着蜜汁微笑前来向灰原哀求教。  
“怎么？”虽然并不想搭理网瘾少年但被死神微笑搞得毛骨悚然的女科学家发出礼貌性疑问。  
“为什么每个沙雕网友皮下都是大佬？”

**Twenty-one.**  
“江户川。”  
“你觉得我很沙雕吗？”  
NPC人物灰原哀·受到特定剧情触发腹黑女王敲打气场·发出灵魂质问·附加一百点APTX4869毒性伤害。

**Twenty-two.**  
所以，大佬不一定沙雕，沙雕不一定大佬。  
经历了一波与灰原哀亲切友好的交流后仿佛丢掉半条命的名侦探嘀咕。  
但列表的这个沙雕咕咕精这么大佬，甚至连工藤新一都参不透他的魔术手法，好气哦。

**Twenty-three.**  
没有甜食与小可爱就拒绝夜间高风险工作的咕咕咕本体：这次视频里的魔术手法破解出来了吗，柠檬精？  
谁敢在柠檬派上加葡萄干我一足球踹死谁：并没有，以及，请换个正常的代称，否则我不保证某咕咕精不会被我烦死。  
没有甜食与小可爱就拒绝夜间高风险工作的咕咕咕本体：啊！不要！我亲爱的柠檬精！不是说好了我们要携手浪迹天涯吗？为什么你这么冷酷这么无情这么无理取闹！  
这人好会演哦——来自嫌弃地丢开手机的江户川柯南的吐槽。

**Twenty-four.**  
“不仅没换掉名片背景甚至加入了沙雕网友的浩大行列，江户川，你很行啊。”  
已经后悔向工藤新一打开新世界大门的灰原哀开始思考如何通过网路数据追踪挖掘出本次沙雕事件的万恶之源。

**Twenty-five.**  
“所以那位科研大佬拜托快斗你追查数据流？”  
中森青子深感自己为两位大佬之间牵线搭桥的功勋卓著。

**Twenty-six.**  
黑羽快斗决定给中森青子再加一点荣誉值。  
出于对无意间制造了万恶之源的当事人的保护，本小节被设为仅怪盗基德可见。

**Twenty-seven.**  
虽然当时的中森青子并不知道自己究竟引发了什么奇奇怪怪的连锁反应，但就目前的情况来看黑羽快斗很满意。  
“看在为怪盗人设发掘潜在路人粉的份上，这次我就站柠檬精这边～”  
于是他开始循循善诱柠檬精为信仰充值。

**Twenty-eight.**  
谁敢在柠檬派上加葡萄干我一足球踹死谁：充值？你说什么我不太懂，我不fo怪盗基德啊。  
黑羽快斗.受到一万点暴击.感觉自己失去了沙雕网友之间的独特默契。  
感情您是随机选定的背景图片的吗？

**Twenty-nine.**  
事情当然还是有挽救的余地的。  
凭借沙雕网友优异的歪楼技能，黑羽快斗成功以会员功能更加便利与人性化的理由及时稳住了工藤新一的信仰值。  
感谢真香，感谢沙雕，感谢柠檬精。

**Thirty.**  
那啥，这个月好像少了点什么。  
沉迷吸沙雕网友的名侦探抬起头，终于注意到灰原哀的杀人视线。  
“给，怪盗基德的预告函。”

**Thirty-one.**  
果然除了沙雕网友，世间能光速勾引走工藤新一的只有怪盗基德。  
虽然暂时还不清楚作用原理但灰原哀还是实诚地将这一条记在了小本本上。

**Thirty-two.**  
“痴迷于怪盗基德却打死不承认自己是怪盗粉？啥玩意儿啊这是。”黑羽快斗看着和科研大佬的聊天记录感到莫名其妙。  
被沙雕网友影响的怪盗先生您是不是忘了，您身边确实有符合题意的选项啊……

**Thirty-three.**  
今天也是宿敌组在天台上大眼瞪小眼——啊呸，是看起来都急着要走的一天。  
然后江户川柯南的手机通知铃声好死不死地响了起来。  
“名侦探，跟我对决还这么不专心啊，在看什么？”怪盗非常厚道地顺走了小学生的手机，紧接着发现那是列表动态更新的特别提醒。  
对哦，这么一说自己今天好像还专门设置了个定时发送的视频来着。

**Thirty-four.**  
“没想到名侦探也会用这种社交软件，不会嫌弃它无聊吗？”  
“嘁，那一定是因为你还没有遇见又沙雕又大佬的用户。”

**Thirty-five.**  
被强拉着安利了一波软件的黑羽快斗此刻很无奈。  
尤其是在无意间发现名侦探竟然是列表里活跃度最高的沙雕网友的时候。  
但怪盗现在是不可能光明正大掏出手机扩列的，想都别想。

**Thirty-six.**  
谁敢在柠檬派上加葡萄干我一足球踹死谁：好气啊，今天给别人卖安利失败了。  
没有甜食与小可爱就拒绝夜间高风险工作的咕咕咕本体：唔？也许是别人不太喜欢这个软件呢。  
谁敢在柠檬派上加葡萄干我一足球踹死谁：好吧，这么一想也有点道理……虽然看着他那副自大狂的模样我就很想踹死他。  
黑羽快斗不禁深思自己赴约的时候是不是带了葡萄干。

**Thirty-seven.**  
葡萄干是没有的，肯定没有的。  
即便如此黑羽快斗依旧迫切想要结束掉沙雕网友之间的危险塑料花友谊。  
掉马画面太美，咕咕精想都不敢想。

**Thirty-eight.**  
被沙雕网友晾了的江户川抱着手机欲哭无泪。  
肿么办，不知道为什么但好像被两个人同时讨厌了，在线等挺急的。

**Thirty-nine.**  
侦探方场外支援之一的灰原哀很不客气地在网络上谴责了一番咕咕精不够沙雕的掉fo行为。  
怪盗方场外支援之二的中森青子很不核平地在学校里敲打了一顿竹马不负责任的撂挑子行为。

**Forty.**  
被打回沙雕网友行列的黑羽快斗欲哭无泪。  
大佬不想沙雕，大佬真的不想沙雕，大佬真的真的不想沙雕，都是被逼无奈的。

**Forty-one.**  
所以江户川柯南的名片背景为什么会是怪盗基德？  
黑羽快斗发出了百思不得其解的声音。  
“啊？我说我暗恋他你信吗？”

**Forty-two.**  
咕咕精觉得这不是信不信的问题，是精神冲击力有点猛的问题。  
没有甜食与小可爱就拒绝夜间高风险工作的咕咕咕本体：等等这不是我熟悉的沙雕网友柠檬精的画风啊？？？

**Forty-three.**  
谁敢在柠檬派上加葡萄干我一足球踹死谁：不，这里确实是你躺列的沙雕网友本体，并且我可以保证的是由于某柠檬精的缘故你酸了。

**Forty-four.**  
黑羽快斗不是酸了，而是怂了。  
论到时候被名侦探扒开双层马甲后魔快男主的死相会是个什么样。

**Forty-five.**  
还能是什么样？大佬的样子呗。  
工藤新一丝毫没把黑羽快斗的披皮试探放在心上，并给出了下意识的回答。  
也对，谁叫日本救世主的大佬程度同样经过了官方认证。  
果然沙雕网友皮下一群真大佬。

**Forty-six.**  
如何长时间维持大佬之间的联系？  
面基呗。  
感谢灰原哀/中森青子友情提供正解与下节预告。

**Forty-seven.**  
不，黑羽快斗不想面基。  
死神小学生什么的，虽然逮不到怪盗基德但还是能吓死人好吗？！  
然后他被真正意义上的躺列沙雕非技术型网友兼现实中好友.在几个月前软件公司的新用户特惠活动中粗心大意写错账号连充三个月会员的中森青子.当前目标是养护列表大佬们的友谊常青树.威胁如果不去面基那就去水族馆赏鱼。

**Forty-eight.**  
谁敢在柠檬派上加葡萄干我一足球踹死谁：有甜食也有小可爱，咕咕精你确定明天真的不来面基吗？  
黑羽快斗泪流满面：名侦探我们已经见过无数次了QAQ，放过我这只弱小可怜又无助的咕咕吧。

**Forty-nine.**  
“什么？青子我明天去还不行吗我不要赏（哔——）！”  
没有甜食与小可爱就拒绝夜间高风险工作的咕咕咕本体：来！  
啥也别说，就是真香。  
才不是某黑羽氏怪盗嘴馋并被鱼类的威胁吓得不敢从心。

**Fifty.**  
面基了干什么？  
当然是人生刺激.扒马甲啊！  
大家好我是名侦探柯南，现在我马上就要见到你们的咕咕精大佬了，我甚至有点小激动。  
……呃，似乎咕咕精的本质是鸽子？  
柠檬精酸了，柠檬精明明打算酸死那只沙雕大佬咕咕精来着，可是他咕了。

**Fifty-one.**  
世上只有咕咕精能咕得理不直气也壮。  
贴墙角溜进甜品店的黑羽快斗在口罩的buff加成下坐到了某可爱小学生的对面。  
“咕。”  
“你来了……咕咕精你带着口罩要怎么吃甜点？？？”  
这口罩一定是有迷惑行为加成buff吧，一定是的吧。

**Fifty-two.**  
“名字？”  
“黑羽快斗。”  
“职业？”  
“高二生。”  
“爱好？”  
“魔术表演。”  
“……性别？”  
“我今天没女装啊！”  
“那你干嘛拍女装视频？”  
“沙雕网友们要求的不行吗？！”

**Fifty-three.**  
“干嘛不摘口罩啊黑羽君？我可是专门订了这个位置哦，这家店的甜品风评很高的。”  
“说好的小可爱呢……”黑羽快斗小小声说。  
“什么咕咕精你变心了！你居然感受不到我柠檬精的可爱力了！这究竟是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧！”  
以上都不是，是死神小学生突然被沙雕病毒感染吓到宿敌了。

**Fifty-four.**  
“摘口罩摘口罩摘口罩。”  
“摘口罩摘口罩摘口罩。”  
“摘口罩摘口罩摘口罩。”  
“不听不听和尚念经——”  
……  
甜品真好吃，下次还来这家店，黑羽快斗非常没有自觉地想。

**Fifty-five.**  
好像也没被掀马甲？  
黑羽快斗.掉以轻心.快乐地打开手机.开始自己伟大的卖安利行为。  
“我给你说，我这里有怪盗基德的高清全身照！要不你挑一张省得那位搞科研的小姐姐成天吐槽你的中二病？”  
江户川柯南但笑不语。  
那什么，您卖的好像是自己哈，怪盗基德先生。

**Fifty-six.**  
成功吸到甜品与小可爱的黑羽快斗快快落落地回到江古田并立即以怪盗基德的名义发出了预告函。  
没有甜食与小可爱就拒绝夜间高风险工作的咕咕咕本体：今晚有些突发的安排，恕在下不能继续和柠檬精小可爱的愉快交流了。  
谁敢在柠檬派上加葡萄干我一足球踹死谁：没事咕咕精你放心工作去叭，夜间工作要注意安全吧唧(・∀・)  
干，柠檬精好可爱，怪盗基德的工作动力又增加了呢。

**Fifty-seven.**  
等等我的小可爱上哪儿了？？？  
谁能告诉我面前这个大可爱是个什么情况？？？

**Fifty-eight.**  
处于天台对决剧情中的怪盗基德/黑羽快斗现在很方。  
这一定是工藤新一那个腹黑名侦探专门引诱我暴露身份的坏点子，一定是。  
果然大佬网上再沙雕都依旧是大佬，惹不起惹不起惹不起。

**Fifty-nine.**  
灰原哀一觉睡醒神清气爽，感觉人生终于迎来了新的曙光。  
某侦探终于突破自我走出中二病迷局，真是可喜可贺，赶紧包个红包。  
不过，为什么总感觉新换的背景名片上这个满嘴奶油的人与工藤新一简直一个样？难道自恋是中二病病愈后留下的后遗症？  
对于APTX4869解药能治愈名侦探的中二病的这一奇怪药效科学家表示出了明显的不解。

**Sixty.**  
“基德的生活照get！终于可以快乐吸颜了！”  
工藤新一的近期目标是成为能勾引怪盗基德的大可爱，以及让黑羽快斗删掉所有女装视频。  
咩嘿嘿，本柠檬精看中的人怎么能在别人面前女装！本柠檬精会酸的！  
话说回来又要到月底了，干脆下个月开个年费会员好了，这么一想果然上个月就该开的嘛——  
丝毫没有考虑到此举动可能会立即引发黑羽快斗盗号行为的名侦探心底美滋滋。  
什么沙雕网友，没有的没有的皮下的咱们都是大佬。

**Author's Note:**

> （都说了是沙雕ooc了嘛…是的工藤君才是隐藏大佬哈哈哈嘎）  
> （所以我至今也很想知道是哪位大佬给我充了两个月的腾讯视频会员，从来没用过腾讯视频的pc在看到邮件通知的时候露出了懵懵的表情）  
> （看完开心就好！）（终于在ao3被墙之后想起来补档了！）


End file.
